Currents
by c-melle
Summary: A metal dog tag dangled from her neck. It fell slowly, as if time had slowed down for that precise moment. No one moved as the sharp sound of metal hit the faded wood floor." niley.


12/17/08

This was an english assignment recently. i really liked it and wanted to share it with people so here it is.

disclaimer: i own nothing. not even the format. i based it on another, real, short story that i really liked and wanted to try that out. i only own the plot.

warning: this is really morbid. death is implied.

**Currents**

--Nick ran his fingers through his hair. A bottle of whiskey lay by his side, while his eyes roamed the black, endless sky. He felt numb. His brother, Joe, passed by him and patted his shoulder briefly in comfort though he was troubled himself. The wind whistled through the evergreens, bringing in their scent. Nick did nothing as his brother left.

--Before that, Joe was holding on to his shaking wife and niece in the corner. You could barely hear his murmurs as he held them close. "We are all going to that fair tomorrow. The sun will come out. We can't just stop making music. It's our—no—_everyone's_ thing. We can't just stop. She wouldn't have wanted us to."

--Before that, the niece, Abigail, sobbed next to the hospital bed. She clutched on to her cold mother's hand as doctors and nurses swarmed around. The strong, prominent smell of anti-septic burned her nose. This wasn't the first time in this position. They had been here before, so long ago that it was just a mere memory. But it hadn't been so urgent, so confusing.

At this time, the Joe's wife, Isobelle, stood in shock next to the doorway, blocking entry and looking on at her dear friend, Miley's, lifeless body in disbelief.

--Before that, Isobelle, who would stand shocked, looked on as the paramedics lifted Miley's body on to a stretcher. A metal dog tag dangled from her neck. It fell slowly, as if time had slowed down for that precise moment. No one moved as the sharp sound of metal hit the faded wood floor.

--Before that, Nick saw her hanging on to the microphone as it made a screeching sound through the speakers. He started to run towards the stage, towards her, but he was blocked by row after row of panic stricken people. The thunder crackled threateningly above his head.

--Before that, a few hundred people huddled under white billowing tents trying to avoid the sudden downpour of rain at the stagehand's command. The wind whipped around them, chilling their bones. Another stagehand shouted over the rowdy crowd to stay away from all electrical units.

--Before that, a few hundred people tried desperately to get away from the stage area, most of them slipping and sliding as the rain turned the ground dirty brown with mud. Nick—along with Joe, Isobelle, and Abigail—tried desperately to see what had happened to Miley onstage. The storm had started not 15 minutes before.

--Before that, a few stagehands had hurriedly came through the throng of people, shouting to get under the tents.

"And they were great, Auntie! The band had the cutest guitarist and the drummer was sick nasty and the lead singer had the voice of an angel!" Abigail exclaimed dreamily.

"That's great, sweetheart! Now how about we actually watch your mother--." Isobelle was not able to finish as a stagehand yelled, "Everyone under the tents! There's been a lightning strike quite near not to mention that a storm seems to be brewing! Get under the tents please!"

Both women looked at each other and quickly moved towards the given direction.

--Before that, thunder rolled, the wind lashed, and the sky was about ready to burst open. Lightning lit up the sky, striking one of the many electrical units in open field behind the arena. Sparks flew, people panicked. "The woman, the woman!" a stagehand shouted as they gestured wildly towards the stage.

--Before that, Miley sang her heart out to a crowd of a few hundred people on stage, her happiness as tangible as the metal mic in her hands.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

anyways, tell me what you think :] reviews would be awesome too. i hoped you guys like it!


End file.
